Novorgord
The City of Novorgord is a major Fort and Port City in the Kingdom of Bat Kingdom, United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico. The City was founded under the Royal Charter of Novorgord by the Emperor Alexandrov Pontivov VI. The City has a population of 267,987,478. History The City of Novorgord was developed under the Royal Charter designed by the Emperor Alexandrov Pontivov VI. As he believed that the threat of an invasion by Gainese forces to St. Bishop was possible since there was no fortress at the sight go the Muscovy, Tellawow River Confluence. Thus the city is considered a Royal City. The City since has been expanded from a fort town to a major transportation hub as well as a major port on the Tellawow River. It is one of the busiest ports on the river carrying nearly 670 trillion barrels of cargo through it's Port Each year. Government The City of Novorgord is a Duchy, and thus set up by it's Royal Charter, Prince Edward I Duke of Moscow, was stripped of his previous title and was given the title of Grand Duke of Novorgord. Becoming Grand Duke gave him more power and thus the city grew more into it's own autonomous power. Today Edwards descendants form the House of Novorgord a sect of the greater Pontivov Imperial Family. The City is still ruled by the Grand Duke and as granted by the Royal Charter the Duchy has the power to do what it pleases, however later treaties and revisions to it's charter has made it illegal to transport Plasma Bombs through it's Port and thus the Im peril Navy has no base at the Port. The Government of Novorgord also maintains a miniature Parliament. This Parliament holds 60 members each from the city's 60 separate wards. There job is to enforce the Laws as well as revise and edit. They can create laws for the Greater Duchy as well as abolish said laws. They also act as the advisers to the Grand Duke. The headquarters of the Parliament is the Novorgord Parliament building built in 356 A.U.K. The Palace of the Lions is the home to the Grand Duke and his family. He also owns the Palace of Versail on the Island of Lea which is on the confluence of the Two Rivers. Religion As in most of the United Kingdom, the State Religion by a 100% Margin is Athenaism. The Temple of Our Mother Goddess Pallas Athena is the City's main Temple as well as it's largest which began construction in 205 A.U.K. and ended in 1789 A.U.K. Today it is considered one of the greatest achievements in Russian Architecture. Economy The Port of Novorgord is one of the busiest ports on the Tellawow River and this adds to much of the City's Wealth. The City also is home to 67 Major Companies listed on the Universal Stock Exchange. The City is also home to the Bank of Novorgord one of the wealthiest banks in all of the United Kingdom. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics